


Promiscuous dad

by weebBoy



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Trans Male Character, transsexual Damien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weebBoy/pseuds/weebBoy
Summary: Robert scrolls through Twitter and finds a peculiar nsfw account, doesn’t take him long to realize it’s his goth neighbor, Damien.
Relationships: Damien Bloodmarch/Robert Small
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry if it’s bad, I was kinda rushing lol

Robert was bored and didn’t want to socially interact with anyone, so he pulled out his phone and began to read tweets. On Robert’s timeline there were nothing but tweets about knives, movies, and how much everyone hates trump. (Robert’s Democratic and you can fight me). He continued to scroll down when he saw a picture of a very familiar face, he clicked on the account and saw the username ‘sexygoth69’. Robert shrugged and looked at some of the more recent tweets which were of a man pleasuring himself with his fingers and a dildo. Something in his brain finally clicked, the hair, the way the man spoke, and his long raven hair... that’s Damien his neighbor! ‘Holy shit,’ he thought to himself. He also wondered if it’d be weird to bring it up the next time they were alone together. Robert shrugged and said “fuck it” before unbuttoning his jeans and putting a rough calloused hand in his boxers. Robert looked at the next tweet which was of Damien sucking Mat’s cock, he knew it was Mat by the voice in the video and the tattoos on his arms. The moans and reassurance and the way Damien sucked him like a champ was getting Robert harder by the minute. Robert began pumping his cock. The video ended with Mat finishing on Damien’s face, ruining his makeup and even getting some in his hair. The next tweet was of Damien rubbing his small cock and nipples. It was the prettiest thing Robert had ever seen, the man’s cheeks and nipples were a rosy tint and the man’s hair was a mess. Robert thought of the video with Mat and was sort of jealous that it wasn’t his cock Damien was gagging and sucking on. The older man continued to watch and touch himself, he felt a heat coil in his stomach and he was close to cumming. Robert could tell Damien was close too by how much louder he was moaning and how he jerked his hips forward. A few more minutes in and both men came in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Damien have a small chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters gonna be short, I just wanted to get the plot rolling

A few days later Robert finally left his house and saw Damien in his backyard. Robert sighed before walking over to the fence where the other man was gardening on the other side. “Hey Damien,” he called out. Damien lifted his gaze from the roses in front of him to Robert before smiling politely. “Greetings dear friend,” Damien said as he wiped the dirt off his hands. “I need to talk to you about something... I found something on Twitter that I think you should know about...” Robert said, trying to avoid eye contact. Damien nodded, “mhm what is it?” “I found your porn account, gothdad69. Don’t think I’m gonna sit here and slut shame you or I dislike you because of it. It’s quite actually the opposite, it’s kind of hot but, I wanted to tell you,” the older man answered. Damien immediately froze and blushed beet red. “Oh, I-I’m glad you enjoy my Twitter and thank you for telling me Robert...” “No problem and next time you wanna do a video with you and someone else just ask me instead of Mat,” he said with a wink. Damien nodded as his entire face had turned red, “I’ll consider that for next time.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry it’s been so long since I’ve updated this. Online school has been draining my soul and motivation right out of me.

The next day after their little chat Robert had gotten a text message from Damien. He looked at the notification quizzically. “What pictures could he possibly be sending me?” He asked himself before tapping on the notification and unlocking his phone. The next thing he knew there was a lewd photo of Damien on his screen, thank god he lived alone, it would’ve been weird if anyone else had saw it. ‘Do the other dads get pictures?’ He thought aloud, Robert remembered certain tweets saying something about nudes being bought on patreon. He even considered paying for some more pictures but it was already weird enough he found the account and Robert didn’t wanna make anything weird between them. Robert sighed and continued to stare at the picture biting his lip, a few seconds later two more pictures popped up and a message saying “thank you for enjoying my content and being respectful about it.” So those pictures were just a thank you for acting like a decent person, Robert could get behind that. Robert then typed out a reply “You’re welcome and I wasn’t gonna judge you for stuff like that, if that’s what you do to make extra money it’s none of my business” he then hit send and re-examined the images Damien sent him. The first two was a picture of Damien’s lower half, two or three fingers wrapped around his cock. The third picture was of him licking cum off his fingers and making the most hottest bedroom eyes Robert has ever seen. Robert sighed, Damien Bloodmarch was going to be the end of him. Ever since he’s discovered the twitter account his thoughts always drift to the all pictures and videos that he saw. How could one man be so hot, and why’d that hot man have to be his neighbor? “Damien and I barely talked anyway and now all I’m gonna do when I actually talk to him is think of his naked body. As if I wasn’t perverse enough,” he said to himself whilst sighing. Robert didn’t know if he should bring it up anymore when they still talk in person, he had no clue what he was doing. Robert was way too horny to think straight around Damien when they had that talk yesterday. Now that they had flirted a bit and Damien sent him pictures Robert’s common sense had melted into a puddle and he now had no clue what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing style and grammar has gotten so bad since school has been online lmao


End file.
